Un jour il faudra que tu assumes tes actes !
by SoundOfPain
Summary: Tu crois que vais te pardonner tout ce que tu m'as fat subir? C'est mal me connaître Hermione et toi mieux que personne sait que je ne pardonne pas facilement lorsqu'il s'agit de toi!Un jour Hermione il faudra que tu assumes les conséquences de tes actes!
1. Chapter 1

Lui, Torturé parce que le mensonge est un supplice quand on est habitué à tout savoir , à tout connaître et à vouloir tout connaître.

Elle, perdue parce que les faux semblants et les abonnés absents font partie intégrante de sa vie, parce que se cacher derrière un masque qu'elle a pourtant si souvent critiqué peut se révéler une torture absolue.

Tous les deux se cachent, s'évitent mais pour combien de temps ?


	2. Chapter 2

Un matin, une rue, une jeune fille, les cheveux aux vents, une valise à la main. Hermione Granger arrivait à Londres, sa ville natale. 3 ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici. 3 années passées à l'université de Salem pour une thèse applaudie dans le monde entier. Elle prit un taxi pour rejoindre le passage entre le Londres moldu et le Londres sorcier. Elle allait enfin revoir ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille et qui lui avait cruellement manqué, malgré les nombreux échanges postaux qui avaient été faits. Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle se plongea sur le chemin de Traverse et prit le raccourci menant à Upper Whitchcraft. Elle frappa à la porte d'une maison blanche. Lui ouvrit une tornade rousse …

« -La plus belle est arrivée, tu m'as manqué , regarde toi tu as maigri, ils ne te donnaient pas à manger en Amérique, j'adore tes chaussures , tu m'as tellement manqué , c'est quoi cette chose à ton annulaire gauche ? » Et oui Ginny Weasley, bientôt Potter n'avait pas changé et commencer à ressembler à s'y méprendre à sa mère.

« -Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Gin', sourit la belle brune.

-Hermione ! » Ca ce n'était pas la voix de Ginny, mais celle d'Harry, le meilleur ami, le frère.

Hermione fut soulevé du sol, ils s'assirent ensuite pour prendre un café et profiter de celle qui leur avait tant manqué. Hermione quant à elle semblait ne pas vouloir les quitter. Ils étaient si bien là. Ils ne virent pas l'heure et il fut rapidement 13h. Ginny proposa alors à Hermione d'aller diner sur le chemin de Traverse où Lavande Brown tenait un restaurant. Celle-ci était fiancée à Blaise Zabini, un autre membre de la bande qui réduit à néant ce qui fut la plus grande menaça que le monde magique ait connu. Hermione accepta de bon cœur et ils s'installèrent sur une table en terrasse pour profiter du soleil d'un jour de juillet. Ginny interrogea Hermione sur un sujet qu'Hermione avait éludé plusieurs heures avant.

« -Alors dis moi cette bague c'est pour ? Questionna Ginny avec un sourire innocent

-Et bien Luca m'a demandé en mariage il y a 2 semaines, répondit la lionne toute sourire

-Quoi ? Mais tu ne nous en avais pas parlé, intervint Harry

- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait que je demande la permission, rétorqua Hermione légèrement irritée...

-C'est pas ça Hermione on est très heureux pour toi tu mérites vraiment d'être heureuse mais ça me paraît soudain c'est tout, si tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime autant que tu le mérites, C'est tout ce qui compte, ajouta Ginny avec un clin d'œil approuvé par Harry.

-Merci Ginny, je dois vous laissez j'ai un entretien d'embauche dans 1 heure il faut que je rentre chez moi pour me préparer.

-Déjà un entretien, tu ne perds pas de temps. Dis-moi quand aura-t-on le loisir de rencontrer ton fiancé, demanda Harry malicieusement.

-Il arrive la semaine prochaine, ça me paraît déjà long.

-Tu t'en sortiras t'inquiètes pas, as-tu quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? interrogea la rousse

-Non pas qu' je sache pourquoi ?

-Une virée en boite comme dans le temps ça te dit ? Avec Pansy on va s'éclater

-Et comment je suis de la partie !

-Très bien alors ce soir 22h chez moi ça te va ?

-Parfait, je vous laisse, à plus tard, salua la brunette avec un joli sourire Colgate.

Arrivée à son appartement, Hermione examina son nid douillet où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis 3 ans. Des photos accrochées un peu partout. Une attira son attention. C'était elle quelques années plus tôt. Souriante, elle paraissant au paroxysme du bonheur. Elle était dans les bras d'un blond. Drago. Drago Malefoy, le seul l'unique. Le Serpentard qu'elle avait haï jusqu'à sa dernière année avant de découvrir quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et sincère derrière le masque. Un masque qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à faire tomber. Ils s'étaient aimés tellement fort qu'Hermione avait préféré fuir de peur de… elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle avait eu peur. La fuite lui avait semblé à ce moment là la meilleure issue possible à cette relation. Elle était partie sans donner d'explications à Drago mais avait tout de même gardé le contact avec ses amis. Elle leur avait dit qu'on lui avait proposé de faire une thèse à Salem et qu'elle avait accepté. Lorsque Ron lui avait demandé « Et Drago ? », elle avait répondu qu'une rupture brutale valait mieux, que de cette manière là il la haïrait et qu'il ne chercherait pas à la retrouver. Elle n'avait jamais eu de ses nouvelles et ne voulait pas en avoir se sentant trop coupable.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'heure tournait et qu'il fallait qu'elle se prépare, pour sa nouvelle vie.

Ce même matin, un jeune homme se réveilla dans une grande chambre lumineuse. A ses côtés, une jeune blonde dormait paisiblement. Drago, car c'était bien lui, se frotta la tête dans les mains et se leva. Il bu lentement une tasse de café, histoire de se réveiller. Il avait encore fait n'importe quoi cette nuit, couchant avec une fille rencontrée en boite. Les coups d'un soir, comme chaque jour depuis 3 ans. Pour l'oublier elle. Hermione. Il choisissait toujours des filles à l'opposé de ce qu'était Hermione. Des blondes plantureuses aux yeux bleus, maquillées comme des camions volées, aguicheuses pas dessus le marché. L'exact contraire de ce qu'était la femme qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Elle, brune aux grands yeux noisettes malicieux, petite et menue, naturelle et joyeuse, souriante, pétillante, à l'écoute, intelligente, brillante, passionnée. Drago aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça mais il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et la bimbo entra, se collant à lui.

« - Salut beau blond, minauda-t-elle

-Il faut que t'en ailles maintenant

- Quoi déjà ? Mais je pensais qu'on aurait pu...

- Rien du tout cette nuit était une erreur j'avais trop bu et tu n'es vraiment pas mon style

-Arrêtes mon ange je suis le style de tous les mecs, rétorqua-t-elle modestement

-Je préfère la substance à l'apparence, maintenant va récupérer tes affaires faut que j'aille bosser »

Furieuse, mais forcée elle rassembla ses vêtements et partit, furibonde. Au moment où elle ouvra la porte, une grande brune d'apprêtait à toquer. La blonde ragea tandis que la brune soupira. Elle entra et trouva son meilleur ami la tête contre la vitre.

« -Encore une blonde ? Franchement t'as des choix douteux Drago, ironisa la brune les mains sur les hanches. »

Le blond sourit et se retourna l'air moqueur.

« - Arrêtes Pan' ton fiancé est roux t'es mal placé pour me dire ça ! »

La brune sourit et embrassa Drago.

« -Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes.

-Rien du tout j'ai plus le droit de venir de voir, dit-elle d'une voix timide avec une moue de petite fille qui fit sourire Drago.

-Allez de toi à moi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Un petit silence suivit la question. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« -Tu sais où je vais ce soir ? Quémanda Pansy.

-Non tu fais ce que tu veux ma chère, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée et en tendant une tasse à Pansy.

-Je vais en boite avec Ginny et …

-Et ? demanda Drago soupçonneux

-Hermione, ajouta-t-elle guettant la réaction du blond. »

Blanc, Drago était devenu blanc, aussi blanc que le marbre. Ses jointures avaient blanchies elles aussi et sa mâchoire se crispait trop fort pour qu'il puisse respirer. D'ailleurs il avait retenu son souffle au moment où Pansy avait prononcé le nom que personne n'avait plus jamais osé prononcer devant lui depuis qu'elle était partie. Il inspira puis reprit d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et maitrisée mais d'où perçait un fond de colère.

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasses tu sors avec qui tu veux »

Pansy arqua un de ses sourcils puis reprit d'une moqueuse.

« -Pas à moi Drago , tu peux essayer de nous faire croire que tu vas bien on sait tous que c'est faux. Ca fait 3 ans que enchaînes les conquêtes d'un soir pour essayer de l'oublier. Toutes blondes ou rousses mais jamais brunes !

-Et alors je fais ce que je veux de ma vie il me semble, depuis quand je dois me justifier devant toi. Hermione peut faire ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut.

-Alors c'est tout ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? répliqua Pansy qui ne croyait pas du tout son meilleur ami.

-Elle est partie il y a 3 ans Pansy, sans me laisser de nouvelles, c'est comme ça , elle ne voulait pas de moi je ne vais certainement pas lui forcer la main.

-Elle est fiancée, lâcha la brunette

-Pardon ?

-Hermione s'est fiancée avec un dénommé Luca, un américain , ils se marient dans 4 mois et lui arrive dans une semaine.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça , ragea Drago en s'asseyant, l'envie de taper dans un mur commençant à se faire sentir.

-Parce que la femme de ta vie va se marier et que je crois que t'es pas de taille à lutter contre ça. Hermione et toi c'était fusionnel. Elle a fait des choix que personnes ne remettra en cause, mais toi il va falloir que tu prennes encore plus de distances et c'est pour ça que je suis passée aujourd'hui. Pour ça et aussi parce que … , rajouta Pansy d'une traite

-Quoi ? aboya Drago.

-Hermione va postuler pour un poste au Magenmagot.

-Tu es en train de me dire que la femme dont je rêve toutes les nuits depuis 3 ans va être ma collègue ?

-Elle n'est pas encore embauchée, éluda Pansy

-Oh je t'en prie, Hermione est la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération , elle a déjà le poste de réservé !

-Je sais, il faut que je te laisse , tu n'oublies pas qu'on doit tous aller prendre un pot avec qu'on aille en boite. Normalement, ELLE ne sera pas là.

-Oui t'inquiètes pas et … merci ma belle je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

-Pleins de bêtises , rigola Pansy, Et arrêtes moi ces bimbos promis ?

-Promis !

12h57. Hermione avait exactement 3 minutes pour traverser la moitié de l'énormité qu'était le ministère de la magie. Elle courrait mes ses talons de 10 ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle percuta quelque chose de dur et se retrouva par terre sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

« -Je suis désolée je ne vous avez pas …, s'excusa-t-elle platement »

Seulement ce jour là ne devait pas être le jour de la jolie lionne. A peine elle leva la tête qu'elle rencontra la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir. A voir l'air ébahi de l'homme percuté, c'était réciproque. Lui. Drago Malefoy se tenait en face d'elle. Instinctivement elle cacha sa main gauche. Juste au cas où. Elle déglutit difficilement et se releva en même temps que le jeune homme.

« -Salut, commença-t-elle timidement.

-Salut, répondit-il

-Ca fait un bail, ajouta-t-elle timidement, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

-Depuis que tu t'es enfuie, 3 ans si je compte bien , attaqua-t-il avec son air tipiquement Malefoyien.

-Ah oui ça, dit-elle pour elle-même. Mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe affutée de serpent.

-Ca ? T'es sérieuse là ? Parce que ça fait 3 ans que « Ca » me pourrit l'existence.

-Ecoute je sais que … que j'ai merdé mais on en reparlera plus tard si tu le veux bien , j'ai un entretien d'embauche et je suis déjà en retard alors…

-Tu sais que tu n'y couperas pas ? interrogea-t-il

-J'avais cru comprendre, on se voir plus tard ?

-J'y compte bien , finit-il, lugubre. »

En réalité Hermione avait l'intention de se cacher pour le restant de sa journée dans un bureau ou sous une table, dans n'importe quelle endroit où Drago Malefoy ne s'aventurerait jamais. Le courage des Gryffondor. Hermione se souvint de l'époque où elle n'avait que cette expression à la bouche, mais cette époque lui paraissait bien lointaine maintenant.

La sonnette des Potter retentit pour la 4ème fois en 10 minutes. Une jolie rousse ouvrit la porte à Blaise.

« -Salut toi, entre.

-Merci Gin'. »

Il pénétra dans l'entrée du couple Potter et remarqua son meilleur ami qui lui envoya un grand sourire.

« -Salut mec, t'es sorti de ta tanière, ironisa Drago

-C'est pas une tanière c'est une serre de botanique, et mes élèves sont assez distrayants pour éviter d'aller me prendre une cuite ! Lavande s'excuse elle avait des copies à diriger et hier on a été comment dire… Occupés, rigola Blaise »

La sonnette retentit une 5ème fois et Harry alla ouvrir, Ginny étant en cuisine.

Lui apparut une jolie brune vêtue d'une jolie robe noire accompagnée de magnifiques escarpins noirs.

« -Hermione t'es radieuse, on en t'attendait pas si tôt, dit Harry en embrassant sa meilleure amie. Donne je te débarrasse. Entre je t'en prie

-Merci Harry.

-Hermione , déjà ? Viens entre.

-Merci Gin' c'est une de mes dernières soirées en tant que femme non mariée alors… »


	3. Chapter 3

Normalement. Pansy avait dit que « Normalement » Hermione ne serait pas là. Drago devait savoir que rien n'était normal ces temps –ci à son grand dam d'ailleurs. Et il fallait ajouter à cela le fait qu'Hermione était anormalement belle. Ses jambes luisait sous le lustre du salon des Potter. Mais Hermione elle ne semblait pas se formaliser de la présence de Drago. Au contraire elle l'avait à peine remarquer tellement elle papillonnait à droite à gauche pour embrasser tous ses proches qu'elle n'avait pas revus. Elle répétait inlassablement « Ca fait longtemps ! » ce qui avait le don de mettre le grand blond sur les nerfs. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu enfin de la présence du blond elle lui sourit timidement et il répondit à peine tellement l'envie de lui clouer le bec était présente. Il dut se féliciter du fait que cela avait eu le don de lui clouer le bec.

« Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi Hermione tu croyais qu'il allait te sourire en te tenant la chaise ! » Voilà ce à quoi pensait Hermione en ce moment . Elle se traita d'idiote mais se reprit bien vite , elle n'avait guère le temps de se disputer avec elle-même. Aujourd'hui elle revoyait les personnes les plus importantes à ces yeux, rien d'autre ne devait importer ! Blaise , celui qui avait beaucoup aidé Hermione lors de sa dernière année pour lui sortir la tête de l'eau lorsque sa mère était décédée, ne voulait pas la lâcher. Etait née entre les deux sorciers une grande amitié qui avait perdurer malgré l'Océan Atlantique qui les séparait. Hermione avait même aider Blaise à se rendre compte du fait que Lavande Brown bavait dessus depuis sa rupture avec Ron qui lui avait préféré Pansy, l'intrépide. Ron et Lavande étaient restés de très bons amis puisqu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était qu'une amourette, que tous les deux cherchaient autre chose. Ron avait également resserré les liens avec Ginny et il la couvait plus que jamais. Ginny , elle radieuse une main dans le dos de son futur époux qui lui embrassait régulièrement le cou, les cheveux roux qu'il adorait tant ou encore ses épaules dénudées par le magnifique bustier de la robe rose pale qu'elle portait. Harry n'aimait pas forcément qu'elle sorte en boite sans lui mais lui faisait confiance. A son tour il détailla Hermione, toujours plus belle, les trois années qu'elle avait prises ne lui portaient pas préjudices et elle semblait rayonnante. Harry avait mal digéré le fait qu'Hermione parte aux Etats Unis. Elle lui avait cruellement manqué et Harry s'était senti abandonné. Ginny avait été là. Il avait à son tour aidé Drago qu'il avait appris à apprécier durant toute sa septième année et qui était maintenant un confident. Une fois leur deux caractères mis de côté Drago et Harry pouvait faire des étincelles et c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux compris lors de cette année là.

Hermione passa dix minutes à passer en revue chaque invité ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Ginny qui elle aussi observait Hermione depuis son arrivée, épiant chaque réaction, chaque détail de ce qui avait changé chez la jolie brune. Mais rien n'avait changé. Elle était restée la même, fidèle à ses origines, à ses opinions, à ce qui faisait d'elle une femme hors paire.

« -Alors c'est bon t'as fini ton inspection ? rigola Ginny

-Que veux-tu on ne se refais pas ! Allez raconte les derniers potins !

-Alors hier j'ai vu Parvati , devine qui elle était en train d'embrasser ?

-Et bien j'hésite entre Seamus et Dean mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est aucun des deux…

-T'es prête ? Victor Krum, annonça toute fière la jolie rousse.

- Non ? Victor Krum ? Mon Victor ? Enfin mon Victor qui n'est plus mon Victor mais quand même !

-Lui-même Je t'avoue que le spectacle était un peu … et bien sportif …

-A ce point ? J'aurais payé pour voir ça , rigola Hermione

- Alors les filles c'est quoi ce bazar, on critique sans moi »

Les filles rigolèrent et pendant près d'un quart d'heure , se délectèrent des ragots les plus croustillants. Ginny et Pansy voulaient tout savoir des Etats Unis et Hermione ne se priva pas de raconter ses innombrables sorties visant à faire chauffer sa carte bleue.

« -Les filles toujours en train de parler de fringues, ironisa Harry

-Tu veux qu'on parle quoi ? De nos amants ? titilla Ginny

-Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de mettre le mot « amant » au pluriel ? Tu sais que même en le mettant au singulier ça va me faire réagir !

-Rien que pour voir ta tête, se moqua la lionne.

-Tu la vois tous les jours ma tête !

-Non pas ta tête de tous les jours , la tête que tu fais en ce moment là, je dois avouer que c'est un spectacle assez plaisant.

-C'est ce genre de tête qui m'a manqué aux USA, rigola Hermione.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie alors ? »

Cette remarque eut au moins le mérite de stopper la joute entre le couple Potter mais elle refroidit toute la table , Hermione spécifiquement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago étale leurs problèmes maintenant. Elle inspira un bon coup et tourna la tête vers le blond qui tenait son verre tellement fort qu'elle eut peur qu'il explose. Toute la tablée écoutait avec attention la suite de la conversation mais il se sentait de trop, c'était leur vie privée elle ne devait appartenir qu'à eux.

« -Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler Drago.

-Ce n'est certainement pas à toi de fixer les conditions, d'accord , c'est moi la victime dans l'histoire ! rugit le serpent.

-La victime ? Arrête Drago , il n'y a pas mort d'hommes. Ta réaction est exagérée et ça me déçoit vraiment que tu ne soit pas capable de contrôler ce genre de réactions.

-Moi aussi il y a des choses qui me déçoivent Hermione, et crois moi quand je te dis que je préfèrerais épargner ce genre de moment à toutes les personnes présentes ici, mais le fait est que tu ne m'as laissé aucunes excuses valables quand tu es partie et que c'est moi qui ai morflé par derrière. Crois moi Hermione j'ai tout fait pour te trouver des excuses mais quand je t'entends sortir ce genre d'inepties, ça me met hors de moi et je crois que je suis dans mon droit. »

N'en supportant pas d'avantage , Hermione sortit de la maison attrapant au passage son sac et son manteau tandis que Pansy courrait derrière.

« -Arrêtes toi Hermione , il a un peu de mal avec ton retour mais il s'y fera.

-Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal il n'est pas obligé de me balancer mes erreurs à chaque fois qu'on se croise.

-Je sais Hermione laisse moi 5 minutes le temps d'aller chercher Gin' et mon sac et on va se défouler d'accord ? »

Hermione acquiesça et Pansy lui embrassa le front. Elles partirent toutes les trois et transplannèrent devant une boite de nuit sorcière.

Elles avaient tellement vécu dans cet endroit, des cuites à en faire rougir un alcoolique, des danses endiablées. Quand Hermione était partie, Pansy et Ginny n'avaient pas pu retourner ici, jugeant qu'il manquait une personne indispensable.

Elles dansèrent toute la nuit, collées serrées, se déhanchant comme des folles riant , se faisant accoster assez régulièrement mais ces demoiselles restèrent sages, de ce point de vue là du moins. Comme avant. Hermione s'était sentie revivre ce soir là. Elle était à nouveau entière.

Et c'est un brin éméchées qu'elles rentrèrent chacune chez elles, prêtes à passer la matinée la tête dans la cuvette.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour le retard , vraiment….

Ca y est. Il était là. Sur le quai de la gare. Juste devant elle. L'homme de sa vie se tenait devant elle, un sourire radieux accroché à son visage. Luca était arrivé. Hermione lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils prirent conscience de la foule autour et Hermione, en lui tenant la main, l'entraina vers la sortie de la gare, vers leur chez eux.

« -T'as fais bon voyage ? Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter, sourit la belle brune.

-Je sais Hermione, tu as toujours pleins de choses à raconter ! Oui j'ai fait bon voyage et toi aussi tu m'as manqué, rigola l'américain. »

Hermione se retourna vers son fiancé et le détailla minutieusement. Grand, châtain, des yeux bleus-verts envoutants, Hermione pouvait vraiment se féliciter d'avoir bon goût en matière d'homme.

Elle poussa la porte de son duplex, toujours toute sourire.

« -J'ai une surprise pour toi, annonça Luca.

-Quoi donc ?

-Et bien … Ma mère a contacté le propriétaire de la Résidence St Dippet, tu sais celle avec le grand jardin ?

-Oui et ? demanda Hermione , ne voyant pas très bien où son fiancé voulait en venir .

-Il a dit oui ! On peut se marier là-bas , c'est génial non ? »

Hermione pâlit tellement vite que Luca crut qu'elle allait tomber.

« -Euh …oui c'est génial mais on était d'accord je crois non ? On doit se marier ici , en Angleterre ! En plus le Professeur Dumbledore a évoqué l'idée qu'on puisse se marier dans le parc du château , tu imagines ? Ca serait extra si c'était possible !

-Hermione, je te propose la résidence la plus attrayante de tous les Etats Unis et tu me réponds que tu veux te marier en Angleterre où il y a 350 jours de pluie par an, dans un vieux château miteux ? C'est une blague ?

-Arrêtes Luca , le château n'est pas miteux , tu n'as jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard , c'est un lieu historique remplit de secrets et de mystères ! Et puis tous mes amis sont là !

-Ah le voilà le problème , tes amis ! Enfin comme d'habitude je dois dire , je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne !

-Tu vas pas recommencer avec tes crises de jalousie ? Je t'ai déjà dit que mes amis étaient comme ma famille , je ne me vois vraiment pas aller jusqu'à l'autel sans avoir mes amis à proximité.

-Mais ils seront là Hermione , que ce soit en Angleterre ou aux Etats-Unis et tu le sais .

-Tu veux pas qu'on reparle de ça plus tard , là j'ai juste envie de profiter de toi.

-Comment te refuser ça , sourit-il en entrainant Hermione sur le canapé… »

Tailleur, chignon serré , Hermione n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleure tenue pour faire bonne impression lors de son premier jour. Elle avait déjà acquit les bases de son travail en une matinée à peine. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Elle avait rendez vous avec Harry à midi pour déjeuner. Elle devait s'avouer qu'Harry avait été celui qui lui avait le plus manqué. Il était plus qu'un frère pour elle , et même s'il n'avait aucun lien de parenté ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient comme reliés, ils se comprenaient, sans mots , sans paroles, juste un regard et ils comprenaient. C'est grâce à un regard que Harry avait compris avant tout le monde , peut être même avant Hermione elle-même que Drago était l'homme de sa vie , lui qui lui avait montré la voie pour qu'elle soit heureuse. C'était aussi pour ça qu'Hermione se sentait redevable envers Harry. Il s'était mouillé pour elle et elle s'était évincée. Mais jamais Harry n'aurait pu en vouloir à Hermione.

Lorsque celui-ci passa la porte, il reconnut sa meilleure amie assise à une table dans un tailleur noir et écru, souriante jusqu'aux oreilles. Il prit place à sa table non sans lui avoir embrassé la joue.

Rapidement ils entamèrent une conversation.

« -Alors la belle , quoi de beau ?

-Mon homme est là , que demander de plus ?

-Je sais pas peut être … ton meilleur ami ? rigola-t-i

-Mais il est juste là mon meilleur ami !

-Ah bon où ça ? je le connais ? Je suis sure qu'il est canon , s'amusa-t-il

-Il se défend, piqua Hermione

-Et ! T'étais censée dire que j'étais le plus bel homme de la Terre

-Ah oui excuse moi ça m'était sorti de la tête, rétorqua-t-elle, décidemment je manque à tous mes devoirs

-T'es pardonnée mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Bon alors raconte ta journée ,

-En un mot ? Electrisante ! J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est au maximum de ses capacités , ça fait du bien

-Hermione , ton cerveau est toujours au maximum de ses capacités !

-Oui mais là j'ai en plus la sensation de me sentir utile , tu comprends ? Je fais partie du Magenmagot et en plus je suis criminolomage et je vais pouvoir collaborer à des enquêtes aux côtés de mon meilleur ami , que demander de mieux ?

-Oui je peux te comprendre, moi aussi je serai heureux si j'avais la chance de travailler avec moi !

-T'es incorrigible , rigola-t-elle . Avouons-le je suis au Magenmagot le matin et je suis sur le terrain le reste du temps , toutes les portes s'ouvrent à moi. Ca fait du bien de se dire que j'ai pas travaillé pour rien , voilà tout .

-Oui c'est sur , confirma Harry en redevenant plus sérieux , t'as l'avantage de ne pas tomber dans la routine même si dans ce genre de boulot , on s'habitue rarement à ce qu'on voit .

-Je sais , bon je vais devoir te laisser , Gawain Robards veut me parler dans son bureau , et quand le ministre veut me voit j'accoure, rigola-t-elle.

-File ! De toutes façons je te vois au travail .

-A tout à l'heure , salua-t-elle alors , qu'Harry claquait un bisou sonore sur sa joue. »

« -Vous m'avez demandé Monsieur le ministre ? fit une voix délicate.

-Oui Miss Granger , même si vos compétences ne sont plus à remettre en cause j'aimerai faire un point avec vous sur vos tâches futures et sur la juridiction en vigueur pour votre poste , je vous en pris asseyez-vous, déclara le ministre en regardant la jeune nouvelle par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Merci , je vous écoute , psalmodia Hermione.

-Bien alors vous vous doutez que la très intéressante thèse sur les facteurs pouvant engendrer un destin de dictateur a eu un retentissement mondial. Aussi nous sommes tous heureux au sein du ministère d'avoir engager une recrue aussi talentueuse que vous.

-Je vous remercie de toutes ces éloges Monsieur le Ministre mais je tiens à vous préciser que je ne suis pas venue ici en tant que héroïne de guerre mais en tant que criminolomage.

-J'entends bien Miss , je serais cependant bien hypocrite de dire que nous ne vous avons recrutée que sur vos compétences bien que celles-ci dépassent de loin celles de tous les prétendants au poste que vous occupez. Je vous ai en fait convoquée ici car le poste au sein du Magenmagot que nous vous avons confié n'est qu'une couverture. Du moins pour le moment. Vous aurez le droit de faire partie du jury uniquement lorsque ma bénédiction vous aura été donnée. Nous avons grandement besoin de vos compétences en tant qu'experte en comportement car notre équipe d'aurors est en ce moment sur une affaire très délicate. Un homme ou du moins un groupe d'hommes sévit actuellement en Angleterre. Ils se donnent pour mission de tuer tous les enfants, neveux, filleuls ou membres de la famille de mangemorts , toutes les personnes qui auraient pu avoir un lien de parenté avec les sbires de Voldemort. Mais je suppose que vous avez suivi l'actualité anglaise depuis les Etats-Unis Miss Granger. Ces victimes ont été innocentées après 3 longues années de procès, et depuis deux mois , ces criminels bafouent la hiérarchie qui a été mise en place. L'heure est grave . Nos aurors ont beau faire le maximum nous sommes dans une impasse. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu.

-Sauf votre respect Monsieur, pourquoi ai-je besoin d'une couverture ? interrogea Hermione malgrè sa déception.

-Je ne veux pas que ce gang sache que vous êtes dur cette affaire . Vous serez notre arme secrète . Même si je n'approuve pas leur pratique, ils n'en restent pas moins dangereux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se sentent menacés par votre implication dans l'enquête.

-J'ai bien peur que vous ne me donniez plus d'importance que je n'en ai, Monsieur. Et ne croyez pas que je dis cela parce que je recherche les louanges. Peut être au contraire que si je les impressionne à ce point le fait de me savoir sur cette affaire réfrénera leurs ardeurs.

-C'est un risque que je ne prendrai pas très chère. Concernant les limites de vos droits , vous n'avez en aucun cas à vous servir de votre baguette en tant qu'arme si vous deviez vous retrouver sur le terrain ce qui n'arrivera pas pour le moment. Si jamais cela devait arriver, par … et bien par obligation , vous devez impérativement être accompagnée d'un auror et j'insiste sur ce point, une note a déjà été envoyée à vos collègues.

-Très bien et je suppose donc que vous m'avez affectée à l'équipe d'Harry Potter ? questionna Hermione. En réalité Harry lui avait déjà parlé de cette enquête puisqu'elle était quasi sure qu'elle serait membre de son équipe. Elle avait mené l'entrevue avec le ministre de sorte qu'il n'en est pas conscience, car même si Hermione faisait à présent partie de l'équipe d'Harry, il n'en était pas de même une heure avant et cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences pour Harry.

-Oui c'est cela, l'équipe de Mr Potter et de Mr Malefoy. »

Hermione se dit à ce moment là que être femme au foyer , c'était bien aussi. Mais elle reprit contenance, comme elle savait si bien faire et jura de faire payer ça à Harry qui avait très bien su taire cet aspect de son nouveau job.

« -Si vous voulez embaucher maintenant je n'y vois aucunes objections miss Granger, essaya le ministre.

-Je n'en vois aucunes non plus Mr le ministre , je vous souhaite une bonne journée, rétorqua poliment la brunette.

-De même miss Granger. »

Deux étages et trois escaliers plus tard , Hermione respira un bon coup avant de rentrer dans le service des Aurors. Elle trouva bien vite le bureau de l'équipe qui s'occupait des affaires considérées comme les plus graves, celle d'Harry. Elle toqua à la porte et après avoir entendu un « entrez » général , elle poussa la porte. Elle reçut en premier le sourire ravi de son meilleur ami, avant de s'apercevoir que l'équipe se composait entièrement … d'hommes. N'étant pas féministe elle s'étonna elle-même d'avoir un élan de colère qui se dissipa bien vite.

« - Hey , t'as trouvé la porte finalement , on t'attend depuis plus d'une demi heure, taquina Harry.

-C'est bien connu patron, les femmes n'ont pas le sens de l'orientation, rigola un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui était assis sur une des tables de la pièce, sous le regard peu amène d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione haussait haut les sourcils et que le reste de l'équipe rigolait, Drago compris. Car même si c'était une remarque légèrement machiste , Drago se souvenait qu'Hermione avait un mal fou à se repérer dans un endroit inconnu ou dénué d'indications routières, elle avait d'ailleurs été la victime de nombreuses remarques de Blaise, pas méchantes pour deux sous, à ce sujet là.

-Ok alors les gars on va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, Hermione en a autant à notre actif alors on arrête là tout de suite les remarques sexistes… même toi Stan , lança Harry à l'homme qui avait fait la remarque.

-Si on ne peut même plus rigoler , fit celui-ci bougon.

-Tu sais moi je dis ça pour toi , rigola Harry . Bon je vais faire les présentations officielles. Hermione je te présent mon équipe : Stewart, Todd, Justin, Max, Jackson, Ed, Tobby, Stan que tu viens de rencontrer, et tu connais Drago. Les gars je ne vous présente pas Hermione Granger vous l'avez tous reconnue.

-Elle est plus petite en vrai , plaisanta celui qu'Harry avait nommé Todd.

-Oh je vois , rigola Hermione sous le regard interloqué des autres collègues , Harry et Drago compris.

-Vas y Hermione Granger éclaire nous de ta lanterne.

-T'es vraiment sur de vouloir savoir ce que je pense.

-Pour une fois qu'on peut entrer dans la tête d'Hermione Granger, fit un autre , Ed .

-Bien, soupira Hermione. Tout se jouait maintenant, son avenir au sein de l'équipe dépendait des cinq prochaines minutes. Vous êtes tous d'accord sur le fait que je suis une femme et que vous êtes des hommes ? interrogea-t-elle en commençant à marcher dans la salle sous le regard attentif de Harry.

-Oui, répondirent tous en cœur amusés.

-De mieux en mieux, imaginez, je ne sais pas , je suis un homme qui arrive dans un groupe de femmes , vous .Comment pensez vous réagir , en tant que femme ? Vous n'allez pas lui faire de remarque sur sa taille , n'est-ce pas ? Ni sur le fait qu'il puisse avoir un problème de localisation dans l'espace ? C'est là que mon rire sonne ironique. Lorsqu'un homme arrive dans une pièce pleine de femmes , le silence se fait , l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Les remarques que vous m'avez tous faites ne sont que des défenses, continua Hermione , toujours en arpentant la pièce.

-Contre quoi nous défendons nous Miss Granger ? interrogea un homme vêtu d'une chemise violette.

-Le complexe de masculinité ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous en se demandant où voulaient en venir la jeune recrue.

« -Rien ? Personne ? Je vais vous expliquer. Etant une femme, il peut être difficile pour un homme d'admettre que pour une raison X il ait besoin d'avoir recours à une femme. Vous avez besoin de moi pour cerner qui est l'auteur de ce massacre, et le fait que je sois une femme vous donne l'impression que vous avez failli à votre tâche de protéger le pays . C'est faux ! Si je suis ici c'est uniquement parce que moi aussi je veux apporter ma contribution à la sécurité nationale , et pour ça nous avons besoin de travailler main dans la main. Tous ensemble. Sans exception. Vous avez senti votre virilité s'amenuiser parce que vous avez besoin de l'aide d'une femme. Mais l'important n'est pas de savoir si je suis un homme ou une femme, l'important c'est de coincer ce taré avec votre connaissance du terrain et ma connaissance du caractère psychologique du criminel. C'est clair ? »

Quand elle vit les sourires satisfaits de ses collègues et le sourire ravi de son supérieur, Hermione se félicita. Elle avait réussit à faire ses preuves et même si tout n'était pas acquis, elle avait gagné en confiance et compter bien l'utiliser à bon escient.

« -Bravo Hermione , lui glissa à l'oreille Harry. Bon les gars , reprit il plus fort, on se met au travail maintenant , Hermione tu vas étudier le dossier dans ton tout nouveau bureau on se retrouve dans une heure pour faire le point ça te va ?

-Nickel, sourit-elle en s'emparant du dossier que lui tendait Drago. A ce moment là elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux depuis le début, et même si elle avait essayé d'oublier sa présence, elle ne pouvait que s'avouer vaincue lorsqu'elle rencontra les prunelles aciers de l'ex Serpentard.

-Ton bureau est par là, annonça-t-il de sa voix grave en lui montrant une porte en bois clair, on y a fait mettre un ordinateur portable supplémentaire , il me semble que ça pourra t'être utile.

-Euh oui merci, fit elle d'une voix fluette devant son aisance à lui parler calmement. Dans le fond c'était lui qui avait raison. Au travail , ils se devaient d'être professionnels malgré leur passé commun.

Elle s'engagea dans son bureau et découvrit une pièce lumineuse et chaleureuse. La lumière filtrait par une immense baie vitrée qui surplombait la ville.

Elle se plongea dans le dossier et fut frappée par l'horreur des meurtres. Elle aurait pensé que le ou les meurtriers auraient juste lancé un Avada. Mais non . Les victimes avaient eu les mains découpées ou présentaient des marques de brulures de chalumeau. Elle commença alors son travail comme on le lui avait appris mais elle avait les mains moites. A l'école de psychomagie on leur avait parlé de cas hypothétique ou d'affaires qui avaient été résolues. Mais là c'était la vie réelle. Gryffondor dans l'âme elle prit son courage à deux mains et rapidement tapa sur le clavier de son ordinateur des détails qui lui paraissaient pouvoir la mener vers le profil psychologique de son suspect. Elle ne vit pas l'heure tourner et lorsqu'Harry lui quémanda de venir en salle de réunion elle prit ses dossiers et son ordinateur et alla prendre place à la gauche de Drago, forcément la place que lui avait désigné Harry. Très vite ce fut son tour de parler.

« -Alors Hermione , que peux tu nous dire sur l'identité de notre truand.

-Et bien je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de saisir toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin mais un détail m'est rapidement apparu très révélateur. Les meurtres sont tous très sanglants, très barbares. Le meurtrier n'a pas peur de la violence. Il se peut qu'il ait été témoin ou même victime de la cruauté des mangemorts. Il a peut être vu ses parents ou ses frères et sœurs se faire torturer par les mangemorts. Et il reproduit tout cela sur ses victimes. Il y prend un plaisir malsain. Je pense qu'on devrait chercher du côté des personnes qui ont été témoins de cette violence.

-Homme ou femme ? demanda Stan.

-Et bien une violence aussi prononcée ne se produit en général que sur des sujets masculins, mais si la personne que nous cherchons a vraiment été traumatisé par des évènements violents il se peut que se soit une femme. Aucune des victimes n'a été violée ou n'a subit des tortures dans ce genre donc ça me pousse à croire que c'est une femme.

-T'as trouvé tout ça en regardant les photos ? s'étonna Drago

-Oui mais je n'ai pas encore fait le tour, il me manque beaucoup d'éléments mais il y a quelque chose qui me dit que … et bien que notre homme est conscient de ce qu'il fait. Il se prend pour une sorte de super héros. Il y a aussi autre chose , les blessures sont très précises, leur contour est net et précis. Il prend son temps. Il sait en combien de temps les autorités arrivent. Ce n'est pas une frénésie, c'est préparé, calculé et très soigné. Il doit certainement porter des gants. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui travaille ici, au ministère. Dans un service proche du service des aurors. Ou alors il a un de ses complices qui travaille dans le coin. Je pense également qu'il y a un chef, enfin une chef, et je dirais 3 hommes de main. Je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus sur eux il faut que je creuse.

-Donc un de nos 4 suspects travaille à proximité et a été victime de tortures ou témoin de tortures ? Et leur chef serait une femme ?interrogea Harry. Ca raccourci la liste des suspects.

-Oui mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne , rumina Hermione. Il a l'air très dangereux comme … entrainé tu vois ? De plus pour avoir accès aux dossiers des proches de mangemorts acquittés il doit avoir un poste à responsabilité. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il se croit intouchable. En tout cas il faut faire très attention, il n'a peur de rien … ».


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ce chapitre a un peu tardé mais cessons le blabla !

Deux jours. Deux jours de blanc total. Deux jour qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur la pièce manquante du puzzle. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas été complètement utile puisqu'ils avaient arrêté un suspect potentiel. Un homme , d'une quarantaine d'années, second du directeur du bureau de la coopération magique internationale. Un homme haut placé comme l'avait prédit Hermione, qui avait un frère mort sous les coups des mangemorts, encore une fois comme ce qu'Hermione avait déduit. Il n'avait malheureusement pas sorti un mot. Il s'était muré dans le silence. Hermione aurait aimé interrogé ce suspect mais Harry avait décidé qu'elle ne pratiquerait pas les interrogatoires car sa couverture tombait si le suspect venait à être relâché. Bien que l'excuse fût valable, Hermione voyait surtout un moyen de protéger la nouvelle recrue qu'était Hermione. Car même si l'intégration dans l'équipe avait été une réussite totale, elle sentait bien que ses collègues avaient tendance à la protéger. Compréhensible selon Ginny qui avait entendu parler du problème par sa meilleure amie et son époux. Pansy elle pensait que c'était une preuve de plus que l'égalité homme-femme n'était pas encore ancrée dans les esprits. Bien qu'Hermione soit d'accord, elle se réservait sur ce sujet. Ses collègues la respectait en tant que femme et en tant qu'individu. Elle avait même été la confidente de l'un d'eux sur un problème qui ne relevait pas de la psychologie féminine.

Hermione était quand même tourmentée par le fait que l'affaire stagnait. Drago s'évertuait à lui répéter que cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils en étaient au même point, qu'un jour de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas la donne. Une relation tacite s'était instaurée entre eux. Ils se parlaient comme des collègues mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Une gène était même palpable lorsqu'ils devaient échanger des informations, mais seul Harry l'avait senti , trop conscient de l'ambigüité de la situation.

Installée à son bureau, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains pour tenter de convaincre une dernière fois son patron. Le mot « patron » avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à sortir. Elle devait s'avouer que le fait que son meilleur ami soit au-dessus d'elle dans la hiérarchie lui passait en travers de la gorge. Lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet tous les deux , Harry lui avait confié que techniquement tous ses collègues étaient plus gradés qu'elle, mais qu'ils l'ignoraient car il craignait un élan de supériorité. Seul Drago était au courant et pour Hermione s'était largement suffisant.

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau, et entra sans plus de cérémonies. Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le faciès décidé de sa meilleure ami.

« -C'est non, déclara-t-il d'office.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Ah Bon ? Alors tu ne viens pas me demander une énième fois d'interroger Frekins ? sourit Harry, trop conscient de ce qui trottait dans le cerveau de la belle brune.

-Absolument pas , répondit-elle , véxée. »

Mais devant le sourcil levé du Survivant, elle bouda

« -Oh allez Harry s'il te plait, je sais que je peux le coincer, essaya-t-elle avec les yeux de cockers qui faisaient fondre son « patron » tout en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises postée en face du bureau

-Hermione c'est trop dangereux, c'est ta première enquête. Tu veux pas plutôt … je sais pas … observer ? risqua Harry

-J'ai l'air d'une fille qui passe ses journées à « observer » ce que font les autres ?

-Non mais, c'est toujours un moment délicat un interrogatoire.

-J'ai été préparée à ça , et d'ailleurs j'ai même eu une idée pour ne pas que le suspect me reconnaisse.

-De quel genre ?

-Et bien en fait j'avais pensé au Polynectar mais j'ai regardé dans la réserve on en a plus en stock alors j'ai pensé au sortilège de métamorphose faciale.

-Ah …, fit Harry voyant qu'il en pourrait plus objecter sur ce point, mais ça ne résout pas le problème de l'interrogatoire. Je refuse de te laisser seule avec un suspect aussi névrosé que Frekins !

-Et bien accompagne moi, ou mets un membre de l'équipe avec moi , de cette manière je ne risque rien !

-Bon je vois que tu m'as eu à l'usure, je ne te félicite pas , rigola-t-il.

-Quand Hermione Granger veut, Hermione Granger peut n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix ironique dans son dos

-Ah tiens Drago et bien je suppose que tu as entendu toute la conversation, c'est toi que je charge d'accompagner Hermione.

-Vraiment ? s'étonnèrent les deux en même temps

-Vraiment, sourit Harry en sortant de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle d'interrogation. »

La jeune femme souffla un bon coup avant de rentrer dans la pièce quasi-blindée qu'était la salle d'interrogatoire. Drago lui avait fait remarquer deux minutes avant qu'il ne fallait pas que le suspect se rende compte qu'ils étaient gênés l'un à l'égard de l'autre sinon il l'utiliserait contre eux. Hermione lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était experte en comportement et qu'elle était au courant. Au sourire de Drago elle comprit qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son caractère.

« -Mais dites-moi, c'est un visage nouveau que je vois là, amorça le quarantenaire avec un sourire goguenard.

-Mr Frekins , je suis l'agent Jarriss, se présenta Hermione, très calme.

-Enchantée mademoiselle.

-Vous déniez enfin sortir un son , ça fait un point pour moi, minauda Hermione. Elle avait compris à l'intonation de la voix de son compagnon de conversation qu'il cherchait à la séduire. En rentrant dans son jeu , elle se donnait une chance de plus d'obtenir les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Même si cela ne plaisait pas à Drago.

-Il faut dire que la vue est plus agréable.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici j'imagine.

-A vrai dire, non.

-Non ? Erina Korkovitz ne vous évoque rien ? Octave Gruber non plus ?

-Jamais entendu parler.

-C'est étonnant ça , répondit Hermione en jouant les gourdes. Parce que vous avez consulté leur dossier vingt-quatre heures avant leur mort, alors je ne sais pas , je me pose des questions.

-Ah oui , non mais c'est juste qu'ils avaient des éléments sur une affaire dont je traite avec le directeur Hyxon.

-Oh dans ce cas nous allons vérifier ce malentendu tout de suite, quelle est le nom de cette affaire ?

-Oh écoutez c'est fou ça j'ai un trou de mémoire soudain, sourit-il.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas , dès que ça vous reviendra vous nous en ferait part, ça arrive à tout le monde, sourit Hermione en retour.

-Oui j'imagine, riposta-t-il en se touchant les mains.

-Vous êtes nerveux Monsieur Frekins ? interrogea Hermione

-Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça Miss Jariss ?

-Et bien on a rarement des gouttes de sueur qui perlent lorsqu'on est à l'aise , ou les jambes qui se croisent et se décroisent trois fois par minute, ou encore les lèvres gercées à force d'être mordillées, acheva Hermione.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, se défendit directement.

-Pourquoi vous justifiez-vous enfin ? Nous avions besoin de quelques informations, que nous avons maintenant voilà tout. Pas de quoi se rendre malade. Je dois quand même vous demandez ce que vous faisiez il y jeudi dernier vers vingt et une heure trente.

-Je regardais la finale de la coupe de quidditch.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione après avoir lancé un regard à Drago qui se trouvait derrière le suspect. Celui-ci avait secoué la tête pour indiquer à Hermione que c'était faux. Qui a gagné ?

-Les Harpies de Holyhead, je crois que c'est les harpies , hésita-t-il nerveux.

-Personne pour confirmer je suppose ?

-Ma femme était sortie.

-Ah oui votre femme. Où travaille-t-elle ?

-Au services des régulations des objets moldus.

-Oh c'est étonnant ça , exactement dans le même service que la première victime.

-Oui elles étaient collègues, acquiesça-t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il venait juste de se griller.

-Vraiment , mais vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aviez jamais entendu parlé d'Erina Korkovitz, vous ne m'auriez pas menti tout de même.

-C'est-à-dire que … euh… je , balbutia Frekins.

-Et si on arrêtait de jouer maintenant Monsieur Frekins, reprit Hermione plus sévèrement. Que faisiez vous dans la nuit du 8 au 9 juillet ?

-Je regardais le match de quidditch, je regardais le match chez moi, je regardais la finale , essayait-t-il de se convaincre.

-Vous voyez mon collègue là, juste derrière , il aime beaucoup le quidditch, et lui il vient de me dire que la finale , elle n'était pas jeudi dernier. Alors expliquez moi ! Expliquez moi pourquoi vous avez menti sur le fait que vous connaissez Erina Korkovitz , et sur votre alibi.

-Le maître a dit de rien dire ! lacha-t-il à bout de nerfs. La réaction de Drago et Hermione fut immédiate. Ils se consultèrent du regard et Drago hocha la tête pour encourager Hermione à continuer.

-Le maître, quel maître ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce en se penchant mais d'où perçait la peur lorsqu'on était attentif.

-Vous avez peur Miss Jarriss, interrogea Frekins en se penchant également sur Hermione, ou devrais-je dire Miss Granger. Oups votre secret n'en est plus un. Un conseil Miss Granger, ne jouez pas avec le feu, murmura-t-il. Ca brule, hurla-t-il en se jetant sur la criminolomage. »

Tout se passa tellement vite qu'Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle. Drago attrapa le col de l'home à la volée en le soulevant d'Hermione qui était tombée sous la violence su choc. Harry et ses agents déboulèrent dans la pièce pour aider Drago à maintenir le quasi-taré en place. Harry releva Hermione et la mena vers son bureau, en la trainant comme un pantin. Elle était à la fois heureuse et paniquée, alarmée et rassurée, secouée et satisfaite. Elle avait réussir à savoir ce qu'elle voulait mais se tapait sur les doigts de ne pas avoir réussi à prévoir la névrose de l'homme qu'elle avait interrogé. Harry l'observait depuis un moment, bien curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien hanté les pensées de la Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il la questionna, il fut surpris de la réponse.

« -Je suis en échec.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes on a de quoi le coincer et en plus on en sait plus que jamais sur leur bande.

-J'ai pas réussi à mener jusqu'au bout. Il m'a eu. Il a vu que j'étais paniquée à l'idée qu'on puisse connaître mon identité et en a profité. Il a utilisé mes méthodes contre moi.

-Ecoute, moi je vais te dire ce que j'ai vu. Pendant un quart d'heure, t'as mené l'interrogatoire comme quelqu'un qui a dix ans de métier. T'en a tiré le maximum et t'as été d'un sang froid comme j'en ai rarement vu. Tu m'as étonné et tout le monde a été bluffé par ta technique.

-Tu dois avoir raison. Je crois que je vais rentrer prendre une douche et me coucher. Demain est un autre jour, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Repose-toi. Euh Hermione ? Si ça ne va pas tu m'appelles promis ?

-Promis. »

En rentrant chez elle, Hermione décida d'aller rendre une visite à Pansy. A l'instant où elle pénétra dans l'enceinte de Ste Mangouste, Hermione se demanda comment Pansy pouvait supporter ce brouhaha constant. Hermione se souvenait que Pansy était devenue anxieuse à l'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit rempli de monde après une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard qui avait mal tourné. Les mangemorts avaient attaqué et dans la panique Pansy avait été quasi piétinée. Elle avait eu de nombreuses contusions et son agoraphobie s'était développée. Alors quand elle voyait l'agitation qui régnait dans le hall de l'hôpital, Hermione se dit que les cicatrices de la guerre avaient été effacées. Pour Pansy au moins. Elle demanda à l'accueil et on l'informa qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau. Logique en tant que chef de service de chirurgicomagie. Pansy avait suivi une carrière de médicomage en 2 ans et avait rapidement évolué. Elle s'était beaucoup investi dans ce métier qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle avait expliqué à Ron qu'elle avait mal vécu le fait d'être impuissant face à la douleur et à la détresse des gens pendant la guerre. Maintenant elle se sentait utile et cela avait un impact considérable sur la personnalité de la jeune femme. Elle était habituée à avoir des passages à vide durant la guerre. La séparation avec sa mère avait été brutale et elle n'avait eu que peu de nouvelles d'elle et cela avait attaqué la joie de vivre de la jeune fille.

Hermione toqua à la porte et entra. Pansy l'accueillit avec un grand sourire avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

« -Coucou toi , comment vas-tu ?

-Tu me connais , quand je bosse je ne peux aller que bien , sourit la jeune femme.

-Hermione Granger is back , rigola Pansy.

-Et toi ça va ? Tu as un bureau magnifique, il y a pire pour travailler.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Quand je vois la taille du bureau de Blaise ça me tue ! Sérieux , quand on est prof à Poudlard on est censé avoir un minimum d'espace vital, non ?

-Je ne vais pas critiquer ! Mon bureau est d'une taille suffisante pour l'instant mais quand j'aurais accumulé les heures de travail , je pense que mon bureau sera trop petit !

-Maniaque comme tu es tu trouveras un moyen de demander à Harry une salle pour entreposer tes documents ! moqua la Serpentarde

-Je ne suis pas maniaque ! Riposta Hermione. J'aime que ce soit rangé c'est différent.

-Admettons , ça se passe bien au travail, demanda quasi-innocemment Pansy en se regardant les ongles.

-Pourquoi cette intonation dans ta voix ? répondit malicieusement la Gryffondor.

-Allez tu vois très bien où je veux en venir, comment ça va avec Drago ?

-Ah ça … et bien on est… professionnels, dit Hermione en cherchant le mot adéquat.

-Professionnels ? Professionnels dans le sens «On ne se parle pas » ou Professionnels dans le sens « On s'évite » ?

- Professionnels dans le sens « On se parle quand on est obligé et en dehors de ça on est deux anciens élèves de Poudlard »

-Hum hum, acquiesça Pansy, dis moi quand tu dis « Elèves » tu penses « On était ensemble en classe » ou « On était bon camarade de classe »

-Tu vas arrêter de décortiquer chacun de mes mots , c'est mon métier ça je te rappelle ! Et on a pas le choix on se voit tous les jours si on commence à se crier dessus pour se balancer nos quatre vérités jamais on tiendra jusqu'à la retraite !

-Vous avez pas encore eu de conversation digne de ce nom ? interrogea Pansy, avide de détails croustillants.

-Ben on essaie … pardon moi j'essaie de repousser ce moment , je sais qu'il veut qu'on parle mais pour l'instant je m'en sens pas capable. Ca fait que deux semaines que je suis revenue, il pourrait me laisser un temps d'adaptation, s'indigna la brunette.

-Il te laissera pas toute la vie , il a besoin de cette discussion pour réussir à envisager la possibilité d'une relation avec une femme.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'a jamais eu d'histoire après moi ?s'alarma la lionne ,coupable.

-Non , en général il va dans un bar, il boit , il rencontre une femme, l'invite chez lui et le lendemain lui demande de partir.

-A ce point ? Je crois que je vais essayer de prendre sur moi alors !

-En voilà une sage décision.

-Bon je vais te laisser , tu as certainement beaucoup de travail. J'organise un repas chez moi dans une semaine pour que vous rencontriez Luca , t'en es ?

-Et comment , je veux juger par moi-même ce que les américains ont de plus que les anglais !

-Interdiction de toucher , t'auras juste le droit de regarder.

-Pff t'es pas drôle …

-Je sais , bisous ma belle, salua Hermione en embrassant la brune

- Bisous Hermione. »

Et en rentrant chez elle , Hermione eu comme une révélation . Elle ne pourrait plus jamais repartir. L'Angleterre était sa maison. Elle n'avait pas vécu pendant ces trois années, elle avait survécu. Ici en compagnie de tous ces amis elle se sentait renaître. Comme si tout restait à construire.


End file.
